


Night So Long

by SleepyBanshee



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU Meet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: “What can I do for you, Caroline?” Gloria asked her gaze still intently studying her.“Well, when I woke up this morning I didn’t have wings clawing their way out of my back, nor had I ever killed people before. So, uh, I’m actually hoping you can tell me what the fuck is going on.” Caroline told Gloria bluntly.OR: Caroline is a Banshee and meets Klaus, who isn't exactly a knight in shining armor. In fact, he's more of a knight in blood and death. But he helps her all the same.





	1. Part I

Caroline walked into the dimly lit bar glancing at the chairs already stacked on the tables. She noticed one worker behind the bar swaying softly with her back towards the entrance. Caroline struggled to find her voice. She cleared her throat before speaking. 

“Excuse me?” She asked into the silence. Her voice still breaking despite clearing it. Her throat felt raw and painful. Suddenly, Caroline was very very thirsty. Overuse, she thought absently. The employee continued to dry glasses without acknowledging Caroline so she assumed the worker had headphones in. 

Caroline took a few more labored steps towards the bar and employee. “Hello?” Caroline asked much louder, wincing at the burning in her throat and her croaking voice. The worker jumped, whipping around and stared mouth agape at Caroline. Caroline could only imagine how terrifying she looked. She slowly raised her hands up in a surrendering position trying very hard to make sure the worker knew she wasn’t here to hurt anyone despite the disheveled and no doubt terrifying appearance of Caroline. The worker took a few steps back and finally closed her mouth. 

“What do you want?” She asked. Her voice shaking in fear. 

“I’m just here to ask for help. I was told to find Gloria. I’m not here to hurt anyone.” Caroline said putting every ounce of feeling into her last statement. As if Caroline could will it if she truly said it strongly and passionately enough. 

The worker nodded slightly before speaking hesitantly. “She’s upstairs. I can go get her.” Caroline tried to nod reassuringly. 

“I won’t move. I promise.” Caroline told the girl, her hands still raised. The girl ran towards the back of the building and Caroline took a deep breath. Wishing she could sit, but wanting to stay true to her word to the worker. Caroline looked down and frowned at the pool of red around her feet. She mentally started a list of what she would need to clean up everything to make sure nothing stained the light hardwood floors. Caroline wasn’t sure how long the worker was gone. For a minute, Caroline thought maybe the worker had simply just fled not that she would blame her. Caroline would’ve fled if someone walked into a closed and dimly lit bar at three am covered in blood to the point that they now stood in a puddle of red. But, someone eventually would have to come. Caroline just hoped it was sooner rather than later. She was exhausted to a degree she didn’t know was possible.

After a few more minutes a tall gorgeous women with an ease Caroline envied came down the stairs. Caroline studied her. She looked to be in her forties. Her hair was hidden with a stylish scarf and she dressed plainly in slim fit jeans and a tank top. Her dark brown skin was etched with white tattoos all down her arms and chest, giving her an otherworldly and stunning look. She turned towards the wall and suddenly the bar was much brighter than before. Caroline looked down again and saw the blood dripping off her arms and body onto the floor. God, she hoped she could shower soon. 

“Well well well. What do we have here?” A curious deep voice sounded and Caroline snapped her head up to see devastatingly handsome man casually leaning against the bar intently studying Caroline. If Caroline didn’t have blood dripping down from her body, her back ripped open with skin still hanging from her open wounds. If Caroline hadn’t just murdered three people on an instinct she couldn’t describe solely by her screams alone. If Caroline didn’t just fly into the night sky after the murders and now had wings covered in blood, skin, and other things she had yet to identify, she would’ve immediately stood up straighter, fluffed her hair, and bought him a drink with the sole intent of taking him home. From his snug sap green henley, the blonde curls and scruff, to his thick and smirking lips he was a gorgeous sight. Of course, Caroline noted, he was clearly very well aware of his looks. 

The woman walked past the man, ignoring his comment, and looked curiously at Caroline. “I’m Gloria.” She stated seeming to thaw a small measure at the look of sheer relief on Caroline’s face. 

“Caroline.” Caroline replied ignoring the burn in her throat at speaking again. 

“What can I do for you, Caroline?” Gloria asked her gaze still intently studying her. 

“Well, when I woke up this morning I didn’t have wings clawing their way out of my back, nor had I ever killed people before. So, uh, I’m actually hoping you can tell me what the fuck is going on.” Caroline told Gloria bluntly. Caroline’s mounting frustration at her current life situation coloring her body language and tone. Caroline liked control and this situation was decidedly out of hers. Caroline heard a chuckle from the too cute guy from the bar and snapped her head and narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to Gloria who began speaking to Caroline. 

“I’m honestly not sure. I think we will need the full story but first let’s get you into my place and clean you up. I can consult some grimoires while you take a shower.” Gloria told her reaching out a hand for Caroline to follow. 

“We might want to take this to my place, Gloria.” The smug cute guy from the bar stated. 

“And why is that?” Caroline snapped. She was done with everything and she wanted to fucking shower. She didn’t want to prolong it for whatever this guy’s deal was. 

“Well, love, I’m not sure if you’ve thought this through, but I don’t think Gloria’s shower or bath is going to be quiet big enough to fit your very lovely wings.” The man stated his smirk growing as Caroline narrowed her eyes as he talked. Fuck, Caroline thought, she hated when smug hotties were right. 

“I can assure you, love, that you’ll be more than comfortable in my open shower. I’ve had a lot of rave reviews about it actually. It’s very accommodating.” The man practically purred. Gloria, facing Caroline, and back turned away from the man at the bar, rolled her eyes at the comment. 

“Unfortunately, he is right, and he probably already knows what’s going on anyways.” Gloria replied begrudgingly. Caroline nodded at this new information and took a deep breath before straightening her spine and trying to hide the wince as her wings--fuck that was weird to think about-- pulled on the open wound of her back. 

“If that’s the case and if you continue to make sexual innuendos at me. Which like, I am dripping with blood and that is a kink I just cannot get into right now, I should probably know your name.” Caroline challenged. 

“Klaus, love. The name is Klaus.” The smug smile went up a notch as his eyes flashed yellow at the introduction. 

“Really? Klaus?” Caroline couldn’t hold in her disbelief at the name. It just...didn’t fit. How can someone so ripped be named Klaus. 

“Careful, love.” Klaus told her and the smile dimmed at her indignant tone. Caroline knew without a doubt that his warning was sincere. She could almost taste the death that radiated off of him. A new and fun power to go along with her night from hell. It was so strong. Even stronger than the murderers and rapists she escaped earlier in the night. She knew he was powerful from the minute he stepped into the room and the essence of death touched her skin and tongue rolling off of him, but it was his eyes at the moment that really set her off. Those were eyes that hunted, killed, tortured, and did so without guilt. 

Despite the taste of death coming from him and the warning in his eyes Caroline’s complete lack of self preservation decided to rear it’s ugly head. 

“Yeah, I’m going to pass on...whatever the fuck this is.” Caroline said exacerbated pointing between her and Klaus. “I got the gist. You can kill me. You’re evil. I should be kissing the ground you walk on.” Caroline continued. “Got it. But maybe I can do that after I get a shower and someone tells me why the fuck I have wings now. Seems like priority one. Priority two can be threatening me and telling me the social orders of monsters and why I can’t make fun of your ridiculous name, yeah?” Caroline finished. Honestly, she thought, if anything tonight was going to kill her it was probably going to be him. She expected anger and belittling, maybe even violence to her statements. She didn’t expect a deep chuckle and a sharp and amused glint in his unusual yellow eyes. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I’d be happy to threaten you after you’ve had a shower.” Klaus said while walking towards Caroline and the door of the bar. He stopped at Gloria’s side. “I’ll take Caroline along and you can come with your grimoires. You may have a spell of two that will be able to hide her wings from humans.” Klaus didn’t wait for a response. He barged ahead and placed a hand out for Caroline. 

A lump formed in her throat and she unconsciously licked her lips at the death he exuded and she hated that her body reacted so welcoming to it. Come on, Caroline, she thought to herself, You cannot be getting turned on by death. Wanting to bang someone who wreaks of death is a capital offense and creepy as hell. 

Klaus seemed to notice the growing desire and his smile widened. His pupils dilated. She took his hand and somehow despite the fact that she was already irrevocably changed for the rest of her life, Caroline knew that accepting Klaus’ hand had far more ramifications and consequences than her new embodiment and new existence ever would.


	2. Part II

“Banshee? Like, those old hags who yell at people?” Caroline asked indignantly and Klaus had to work hard to cover his snort at her outrage and derision. He wasn’t entirely successful if the glare Caroline shot at him was any indication. 

“Sort of, but not really, Caroline.” Gloria told her patiently. “Media has warped our perceptions of mythological creatures and monsters. I’m a witch, but I don’t ride a broom.” 

“Okay. Fine. So Banshee means I can predict death, and my scream can kill people, since, you know, I’ve already killed people with my screams. Wings, too. Wings are a thing. So far the only cool thing. And I can sense death on people. Am I missing anything?” Caroline asked. At least she was clean now. 

Caroline had discovered a few things she had yet to uncover earlier in the evening after being clean. The first is that her wings are beautiful. Easily the most precious thing about her now. The feathers were a jaw dropping rose gold that were almost iridescent. According to Klaus that was to help her wings blend in when she was flying from a distance. If she was going fast enough, her entire body would be invisible based on how the light hit the wings. Unfortunately, the only downside of her wings was they were muscles that had never been worked before. She was going to have to train and build up new strength to get them moving how she needed them to. Gloria’s best guess was that she was able to fly earlier because of adrenaline and a burst of her new powers, which had since faded. So much for wallowing in bed about her new situation, Caroline lamented. She wanted to fly again and that required strength training. 

Her hair, which had always been a standard blonde was suddenly white-blonde. Not quite bleached but definitely lighter than before. It, like her wings, seemed to shine as well. It was ironic, Caroline thought, that her entire existence was to deal with, navigate, predict, and even sometimes cause death, and yet she looked so light and glowing and pure. But in reality she was the angel of death. A symbol of war, grief, and tragedy all tied up in an otherworldly and mythical package. 

“Nothing that we have in our histories. Banshees are incredibly rare. You’re the first I’ve heard of in my centuries of being alive.” Gloria told her. 

“I’ve only met one other almost one thousand years ago. She was dying when I came across her.” Klaus told Caroline. 

“And I’m sure that you were super helpful and kind to her in those last moments.” Caroline snarked. If there was one thing she had learned in the limited time she spent around Klaus it was that he was definitely murder happy combined with a short fuse. Definitely not a package that screams gentle on your deathbed. 

“Actually, I was. She came to predict my death. Her warning screams protected my brother and I from a permanent death at the hands of an enemy. However, in the fight she didn’t survive. She had a proper burial for the times.” Klaus commented offhandedly. Caroline noticed that he didn’t get lost in the memory, but rather as if his life were full of moments like this that they hardly meant anything to him. Caroline couldn’t comprehend living for so long that your own memories bored you. 

Caroline couldn’t help from sassing back. “I can tell you really cherish the memory.” She assumed that Klaus would snap at her words, instead his smile grew genuine. She turned her attention back to Gloria. Klaus’ smile should be illegal. 

Gloria gave the interaction a curious look before refocusing on Caroline. “Truly most of this is guesswork, but my coven and I am happy to help if you need anything.” It sounded like a dismissal. Caroline, though, no longer had anywhere to go. She had no money and no friends who would help her. She felt utterly and truly alone for the first time. Even more then she walked into the bar alone and scared and bloody. Now she was being gently ushered out and her new reality was bleak. 

“Right.” Caroline said. She was truly fucked, what was she supposed to do just walk out into the streets with wings and try to get a hotel room with no money. Let alone the fact that the police may already be looking for her after what happened in her home. Yet, she was Caroline Forbes and just because the world decided to throw her the most inconvenient and terrifying curve-ball didn’t mean she would show weakness, especially in front of two powerful strangers. “I guess I’ll be going then?” Caroline tried to sound determined, but knew it came out as more of a question. 

“Actually, love, I think it would best if you stayed here for a few days at least until Gloria and her coven have found a spell to help hide your wings when you want to.” Caroline glanced at Klaus curiously. That seemed to be an offer to good to be true. 

“That’s such a nice offer that you are giving me purely out of the goodness of your heart.” Caroline said skeptically and narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned and his eyes flashed at her skepticism. 

“Let’s call it a favor that might be repaid in the future.” Klaus said enigmatically and diplomatically. 

“Yeah, look I know that I have very little to my name but my ability to scream the life out of people, but we need to be a little more concrete in what you consider a favor. Cause I imagine favors for you are like killing an entire village no questions asked or servitude for a year and that’s not gonna fly with me. I’m good with contracts and fair negotiations, but not this vague shit,” Caroline said as she gestured broadly to Klaus. 

“Caroline--” Gloria started to intervene glancing nervously at Klaus, but was interrupted by him. 

“Of course love, we can negotiate tomorrow. Tonight’s stay will be...how did you put it… out of the kindness of my heart?” Klaus snarked. 

Caroline assessed him and tilted her head giving him a slow perusal. God, she hated how attracted she was to him. And damn him for winking at her during her assessment. Finally, Caroline nodded. 

“Fine. Not that I am super convinced you have a heart, but I’ll take the offer for the night. With the assurance that I won’t be harmed until we negotiate.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. Consider this your safe haven.” Klaus leaned back on the couch and took a sip of his scotch seeming entirely too pleased with himself. 

Gloria stood up from her spot and nodded at Klaus who inclined his head before she turned to Caroline. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow with a spell. Sleep well Caroline.” She said aloud, but then for the tiniest second she heard Gloria’s voice in her head. Be careful, Caroline. Klaus has no kindness or heart only money, power, and bloodshed. With that message Gloria left the room and was out of the house. 

Caroline took a deep breath and felt her wings move with the motion. That is going to take some getting used to, Caroline thought to herself. 

“Alright, I’m tired, can you show me to your no doubt luxurious guest room?” Caroline asked Klaus. 

“Of course, Caroline. Right this way.” He said softly before putting his drink down and standing to offer Caroline a hand who sat on the floor of the lavish living room. She took it hesitantly and followed him through the house to her ridiculously nice room. Somehow, Caroline knew that she was getting in deeper and deeper with Klaus and it was dangerous. But… Caroline hated that she didn’t mind getting more entangled with him. Because in her greatest moment of need he helped her and Caroline felt relatively safe, despite her general wariness the world at the moment. This was her last thought before drifting off to sleep in her giant cloud of a guest bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> SleepyBanshee


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, Caroline is shocked that she hadn’t come across him earlier. One year since she had...emerged as a Banshee and she was drawn back to him. The wind had shifted, a settling in her bones had alerted her to his danger, and she took off without a second thought. She refused to scream his warning death. Of course, Caroline didn’t want to investigate how she knew just where he was; that he was in a villa off Santorini and not in his home in New Orleans where she had met him a year ago. She figured it was the Banshee call deep inside her, but ultimately she knew it was their connection...whether good or bad she hadn’t stuck around to find out, too scared to acknowledge the deeply unsettling peace she found with someone who wreaked of death, and power, and misery. She fled that morning after she woke up. She left a note and an IOU, against her better judgment, and went to Gloria’s who gave her a spell to help hide her wings and five hundred dollars cash. 

Caroline was under no illusion that Klaus had missed her sneaking out. She knew if he wanted her to stay he could ensure it. The fact that he let her flee without following or navigating hoops was something that Caroline decided was a fluke. She couldn’t pull the thread on her carefully cultivated memories--that would lead to questions and feelings she wasn’t ready to explore. Instead, she had worked very hard on staying invisible, strengthening her wings and ability, and predicting death. 

She knocked on the door after straightening her top and waited, holding her breath. A tall man with dark brown hair and an impeccable suit opened the door. 

“May I help you?” The man said looking over Caroline with interest. 

“I need to see Klaus. It’s urgent.” He replied succinctly but with a hint of urgency to underline her words. 

“Ah, well, as a rule, we tend to not let in strangers in wanting to see Niklaus. As I am sure you can imagine that generally does not end well. You can tell me your business and if I feel it requires Niklaus’ attention I can arrange a meeting.” Caroline’s eyes narrowed. She was, in the back of her mind, glad that Klaus and his… men did not let strangers wander in, but she needed to talk to Klaus and sooner rather than later.   
“Look,” Caroline started. “I get that generally letting in strangers is a bad idea, but I am not a stranger Klaus is a...friend of sorts, and he’s in trouble, and I am here to make sure that giant pain in the ass doesn’t die.” It took every ounce of willpower not to stomp her foot in frustration. Caroline gave the man her best ‘back the fuck off’ glare as he regarded her with new eyes. 

“Well, in that case, please come in. I’m Elijah, Klaus’ older brother.” Elijah stated as he held out a hand to shake with Caroline. Caroline grabbed it before she could think about the possible consequences. 

“Caroline. Now, where is Klaus? Doing something dangerous and nefarious, possibly with minions?” Caroline asked. Elijah motioned for Caroline to enter into a sitting area. Caroline took a seat making sure to surveil the room before getting more comfortable. She was tempted to let her wings out but thought better of it. She might trust Klaus, oddly enough, but this was still a stranger, and she knew all too well that many people wanted to study, experiment, and collect her. 

“It sounds like you know my brother quite well, Caroline.” He noted as he handed her a scotch he had poured, one for each of them. 

“Actually, I don’t. I met him once a year ago. He was,” Caroline paused, “kind to me. At a time I needed it most.” Elijah’s face looked shocked before it he pulled his emotions back behind an impartial mask. Caroline noted the surprise though and continued before Elijah could. 

“I gathered relatively quickly that kindness from Klaus wasn’t exactly a reoccurring event.” Caroline finished and took a big swig of her drink. Elijah seemed to think his next words carefully, but she heard a voice behind her instead. 

“Well, love, that is an accurate estimation.” Klaus finished as he walked into the room nodded at his brother and poured himself a drink before sitting on the chair directly across Caroline. She studied him intently. She knew he wouldn’t age, but it was the warmth that spread through her that caught her off guard. She didn’t expect to feel so relieved to see him alive and well. The warning in her bones of his demise had shaken her more than she thought and more than she could explain. 

“Klaus.” She replied as a hello. 

“Caroline, love, what can we do for you. I don’t believe I called in the IOU you left, as unnecessary and appreciated as that was.” Klaus sipped his scotch and watched her intently. If he was caught off guard from her presence in her life after that first night, he didn’t show it. Instead, he seemed satisfied with studying her in silence, ignoring his brother’s presence altogether. 

“No offense, Elijah, for my next question,” She looked at him with a small apologetic smile before turning to Klaus. “Can we trust him?” Klaus’ eyebrow raised at we in her statement before he nodded. 

“Yes, Caroline, I trust Elijah and so can you. Are you in trouble?” Klaus questioned, and she noted the tight lines around his eyes when he inquired. Whether annoyed that she would come to him after all this time for help, or that she might be in trouble she wasn’t sure. Instead, she shook her head in reply before rising to her feet and whispering the few words of the spell that Gloria had taught her. 

At once her pale pink and iridescent wings became visible, and she stretched them out to their full width enjoying the stretch of muscles after keeping them tucked to her body for so long on her way to get to him. She was unable to fly long distances yet, and so she had to rely on plane transportation. The long flight and worry meant that her back and wings ached. It felt good to stretch them, and she sighed in relief before sitting back down and opening her eyes to see Klaus and Elijah. Elijah looked stunned and interested as he re-examined her. He had a look all people did when they first saw her and her wings. She could sense the appeal and selfish want from him. Klaus, on the other hand, looked infinitely pleased to see her true self on display. His eyes flashed with lust, and she knew they were both remembering the first time he saw her wings; covered in blood and pissed off at the world. 

“In two days I am going to scream your death as a warning, and I refuse to let that happen. So, what the fuck did you do Klaus?” Caroline asked waiting expectantly. Elijah glanced at his brother with a furrowed brow. 

“I have truly missed you, sweetheart,” Klaus told Caroline with a grin that highlighted his dimples and boyish charm before settling into his seat and gesturing for her to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine! 
> 
> Title from Haim
> 
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
